All I wanna do
by Sannikex
Summary: DracoGinny songfic. Ginny picks up Draco when she's out driving. Will it become something more than just a car ride? R&R.


All I wanna do

By

Sannikex

The road looked like a pitch-black river, gleaming in the cold light from the streetlamps high above. It winded mile after mile totally deserted, and Ginny felt as she could have been the only living human on earth. She turned on the radio, drumming the beat with her fingers on the steering wheel and saw the darker shades of black that in the day were trees, rush past outside the window.

The song ended and a serious voice warned for slippery roads as freeze degrees was expected. Ginny thought that if it would become 0 centigrade below this road would suddenly turn from road to bobsleigh track since the rain had given it a thin water surface.

Ginny sped up, wanting to come home, home to Harry and their warm house.

The white light from her car lamps fell on a lonely figure walking down the road. She slowed down and noticed that the person in spite of the rain did have neither umbrella nor coat. Ginny thought about the coldness outside and her sympathy won over her caution and she slowed down even more and opened the window, leaning over the next seat to call

"Hey!" The stranger turned and Ginny found herself facing the most handsome man he had ever seen. He had blonde hair that hung in damp strands into his gray eyes. The gray color of a winter sea. A tall and lean frame dressed in gray trousers, white shirt, black sweater and brown shoes that Ginny didn't doubt cost more than three of her vaults at Gringott's. When she managed to collect herself she said

"Do you want a ride?" He glanced up at the cloudy sky that did not show any signs of clear up. The clouds obviously thought it was too funny to drench people to stop anytime soon. He smiled and nodded. She opened the door and the man got in.

The silence grew around them and feelings Ginny couldn't quite describe or analyze was tickling inside her, so she turned the radio on louder and a woman's voice filled the car.

_Was a rainy night, when he came into sight,_

_standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat,_

_so I pulled up along side, and I offered him a ride._

_He accepted with a smile, so we drove for a while._

_I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in rain,_

_fate tell me it's right, is it love at first sight_

When she glanced nervously at him he was staring out the window and a shudder ran up her spine. It felt like someone had played at something inside her and drawn out a perfect tone that vibrated through her whole body and settled as a burning fire in her stomach.

Suddenly he turned his head and Ginny hurriedly looked back at the road. She felt his inscrutable eyes watching her and a blush made it's way up her cheeks. Not because he had caught her watching him, but because the things he made her feel, the things he made her want to do. As the woman carried on singing, Ginny understood exactly what she wanted.

_Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night._

She wanted what every woman wanted when they saw this man, despite age, culture and marriage. Ginny's face burned now, from her neck to her forehead. For God's sake she was happily married and loved Harry, still, she had to hold hard onto the steering-wheel to not leap on the man and press her lips toward his...Ginny almost jumped out of her skin when her fantasies carried on. She dared to glance at him again, only to meet his gray eyes again, this time they reflected her own wishes.

_All I wanna do is make love to you,_

_say you will, you want me too,_

_all I wanna do is make love to you,_

_and your loving arms to hold onto._

It was not just his appearance that attracted her, it was the aura that shimmered around him, so evident you almost could touch it. An aura of something wild and virile. It drove her crazy. He also reminded her of someone, someone from a past much more uncomplicated than the present. When the neon sign that flashed the green letters HOTEL appeared Ginny was confused enough to turn off towards the building. She did not like to be confused with her feelings; she had to know what they meant.

The man had yet not said anything and kept quiet as Ginny went out from the car. When she returned with a key, gesturing towards the tiny house with an eight painted on the door, he only raised an eyebrow and got out of the car, following her into their home for the night. The door closed by itself. No one in the room had time to do it.

Ginny sat in the car again, but now it was light outside. The sun was rising behind her and it made her feel even more as if she left something just as important as the sun behind when she drove from the hotel and the man in room number eight. The world went blurry and she discovered that she was crying. Crying because what she had done to Harry, what she had done to the man at the hotel, because she knew whom the man was. Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater who had managed to go free from Azkaban after Voldemort's death. She had recognized the ring he wore; his father had been wearing it before him. But mostly she cried because she knew that she would not doubt to do it again.

She had stopped writing diaries after her first year at Hogwarts but now she felt the urge to write down what had happened. She found a pencil and paper tissue in the glove locker and she rapidly started to scribble.

_So we found this hotel, _

_it was a place, I knew well._

_We made magic that night, _

_he did everything right._

_He brought the woman out of me, _

_so many times, easily._

_And in the morning when he woke,_

_all I left him was a note,_

_I told him I am the flower,_

_you are the seed; we walked in the garden,_

_we planted a tree..._

Draco Malfoy looked down at the note in his hand. For some reason it made him feel sad.

_Don't try to find me, please don't you dare._

_Just live in my memory, you'll always be there._

He had always been the one to leave first in the morning after meetings like this. It was never he who became left, feeling lonely and betrayed. Not that he felt lonely, the thought was absurd, he was Draco Malfoy after all. It just felt wrong. To leave just like that after that night... He heard the chambermaid sing in the room next door. Totally out of key but the lyrics made him smirk.

_We made love, love like strangers, _

_all night long, we made love_.

With a last glance around the room he went out.

The Diagon Alley was crowded and it was hot. Ginny wondered why she had thought it was a good idea to go shopping today. As she pushed her red hair out of the way she felt that someone was watching her. She looked up and her brown eyes met a pair of silvery gray. Memories came flooding, memories of a night five years ago that she had tried to bring herself to regret, without success. The man who stood in before her had given her the greatest gift any man could give a woman. His eyes weren't resting on her face anymore, but at her son. When Damian was born Ginny had noticed that he looked a bit alike his father but now when they stood staring at each other the similarity was striking. The same gray eyes, white-blonde hair, the shape of their faces, even the way they stood was the same.

For the first time since Hogwarts she talked to him.

"Draco, this is Damian, my son." Our son, she thought. To her surprise Draco kneeled in front of the boy, holding out a hand.

"Hello, Damian." And Damian, who never trusted anyone easy, put his little hand in Draco's.

Draco had to raise half turned away so Ginny wouldn't see the emotions in his eyes. He had a son with the only woman he had ever loved and she had named him after him. It had taken him a while to understand it but now he knew that he loved Ginny. And she didn't love him. She loved that damned Potter. Potter who always got everything he wanted. Honor, fame, Ginny, _his_ son. He was furious, Potter thought that he was that miracle's father; bloody Harry Potter would raise his son.

"Please..." Ginny only needed to say one word and the anger in his eyes softened. He would do anything for her but this was inhuman. He had thought it took years to learn to love. It had taken him years to acknowledge his feelings for Ginny. But it was not true he already loved Damian. The look she received from Draco would haunt her dreams for months. Pleading gray eyes that made her feel three times more evil than Lord Voldemort. With a wave of feelings she recognized it as Damian's Please I don't want to go to bed´-look.

"I...I really have to go. We must go home to Harry..." She dragged Damian with as someone somewhere turned on a radio. It was the same song as they had played when she picked up Draco five years ago.

_Then it happened one day, He came 'round the same way._

_You can imagine his surprise, when he saw his own eyes._

_I said please, please understand,_

_I'm in love with another man, _

_and what he couldn't give me, _

_was the one little thing that you can._

She turned around and saw Draco stand there, for once his expressionless mask down and her breath got caught in her throat when she understood the message his eyes told. He loved her. With a sound as a raged sea in her ears she lifted Damien and apparated home.

A/N: I'm sure the grammar errors are numerous because this is not beta-ed. But I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did anyway. It was so fun to write so I want to write more about it. But I don't have time I think. I'll see...

See? Now I've almost persuaded myself to do it anyway. I must be the most easily persuaded human on earth. But I don't have time...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Damien. I've just borrowed the characters to play a little.


End file.
